twelfthartfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwalk
Nightwalk is a 12th Art RPG designed and narrated by Miguel Cosme. Its story follows a group of survivors fighting for their lives inside the Scarezone, an abandoned horror-themed park which darkness itself has taken control over. Heavily based on Miguel Cosme's own mythology and upcoming webseries, Nightwalk worked as not only a fun-to-play game but also a form of introducing key elements and characters from his universe to his group of friends. Synopsis "Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to Scarezone! Oh, I'm glad to have you here for the opening day, so please, pick a seat and enjoy your fun ride... While you still can!" Characters POV Characters * [[Simon DeMayo|'Simon DeMayo']] - An everyday young man with no perspective of life, working at the InConvenience. He is played by André Gazotti. * [[Robert Baskerville|'Robert Baskerville']]' '- A young doctor with nothing to lose. He is played by Gabriel Braga. * [[Minori Hibiki|'Minori Hibiki']]' '- A young troublesome man with no apparent ties. He is played by Raquel Leal. * [[Kevin|'Kevin']]' '- An accommodated man with a life of no merits who thinks he is being cheated on by his wife. He is played by João Magalhães Cunha. * [[Sebastian|'Sebastian']]' '- An old man that worked for a mysterious special force, who is looking for his grandson. He is played by Robson Bernardo. * [[Alexandria Gomez|'Alexandria Gomez']]' '- An extremely intelligent but often drunk detective fighting for her only son's custody. She is played by Dimitri Balby. Enemies / Monsters * [[Nightmare|'Nightmare']]' '- The evil ringmaster ruling Scarezone. Calls himself the "God of Darkness". * [[The Cardinals|'Nightmare's Cardinals']]' '- Monsters with murder intents serving nightmare across the funland. ** [[Dr. Springs|'Dr. Springs']]' '- A firemen using a mascot costume who acts as a mechanic. ** [[Stalker|'Stalker']]' '- A creepy crawling figure made of some sort of liquid or ooze. ** [[Mr. Tall|'Mr. Tall']]' '- A tall figure that can vanish into thin air whenever you're not looking. ** [[Lucy|'Lucy']]' '- A werewolf-like being with fire engulfing her body. ** [[Jester|'Jester']]' '- A creature which is soothed by the giant music box he lives in. ** [[Teddie|'Teddie']]' '- A creepy crawling psychopath with sharp knives attached to his hands. ** [[Natalie|'Natalie']]"Her name is Natalie", - Miguel Cosme' '- The one cardinal to not have made an appearance yet. * [[Bianca|'Bianca']] - A young girl with mysterious intentions and a threatening demeanor. * [[Scarecrows|'Scarecrows']]' '- Nightmare's minions, made of salvaging human flesh and tissue. Other Characters * [[Rope|'Rope']]' '- A mysterious and creepy doll-like figure that likes to play hide and seek. * [[Mark|'Mark']]' '- A tough survivor seemingly helping others in the harsh Scarezone. * [[Roy|'Roy']]' '- The park owner, tricked by Nightmare and lost inside his own creation. * [[Kelly|'Kelly']]' '- Kevin's wife that is cheating on him and had mysteriously disappeared inside the park. * [[Teodore DeMayo|'Teodore DeMayo']]' '- Simon's older brother who is seemingly stuck in the park. * Sebastian's grandson '- Sebastian's child grandson which is the reason he tries to stay strong and survive. * [[Mr. Crimson|'Mr. Crimson]]' '- A figure appearing in Simon's dream sequences with an unknown agenda. Plot Prelude Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Appearances Trivia References